


What Matters

by StarWillows



Category: D.Gray-man, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Old Work, One-Shot, Romance, Sad, Very short one-shot, Why are they all idiots, also allen is my boy and deserves more love, another short story, very short, why are these two couples so similar, why does everyone need to be hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWillows/pseuds/StarWillows
Summary: A somewhat cross-over/another short one-shot about the somewhat similar love between a half-demon and a girl from the future, and between two exorcists.





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine!

White hair softer than any snow; gorgeous, deep eyes which seemed to suck you in. Light skin so smooth to the touch, and it didn't even matter that he had claws - she knew he wouldn't harm her. Each detail was so defining and clear in her mind, and every time she saw him or thought about him it was like nothing ever mattered.

He was a half-demon; someone who was as dangerous as he was kind.

He was an exorcist; someone as cursed as he was loved.

She was a reincarnation; a copy of the woman he loved, and too far to even reach the edge of his heart.

She was a friend - family, even - but too weak to even be worthy of standing by his side, to come along with him and run away together.

Neither one wanted what was happening: pain and tears and broken hearts that had to suffer to be protected. Sad smiles and lies mixed with truths to make it seem easy when it was not.

Kagome hated having to lie to Inuyasha, and he felt the same. Neither wanted to hurt the other or take away their joy.

Allen hated having to leave Lenalee, and she wished he could stay - or that she could have joined him. Both couldn't bear it, but to protect one the other had to grow stronger.

Funny, isn't it? To help those they loved they had to hurt them; to protect those who were precious they had to leave.

But still, just thinking about his white hair softer than any snow, his gorgeous, deep eyes which seemed to suck you in, and beautiful, light skin made her heart soar. Claws or not, he would never hurt her. Cursed or not, it didn't matter. She loved him anyway, with all her heart. And each time she thought of him or saw him it was like nothing else ever mattered, because all she wanted was for him to be by her side.

But how could he be, when everything that didn't seem to matter _did_ matter?


End file.
